


Into The Night

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Dating, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Meteorfall, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “You know how I feel about riddles”And yes, Edward knew - had known since day one.





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> @amethystawakening asked for Nygmobblepot+meteor shower

_Into The Night_

“Where are you taking me?” Oswald asked for what felt like the hundredth time and was finding it hard to resist the urge to tug on Edward’s cuff but the man was driving so, he resorted to whining - and he did dig his feet into the car floor, even if it wasn’t quite as satisfying as dragging them on the ground.

He didn’t care that it was childish of him; going through that terrible phase that adolescence had been, even for such a sweet kid as Martin had been, Edward had endured enough tantrums - one more from his partner wasn’t certainly going to be a dealbreaker.

Besides, Edward wasn’t making it easier for himself: the man gave vague answers or didn’t acknowledge his repetitive questions  _at all_ , only fuelling Oswald’s annoyance.

It was Friday night, the busiest of the whole week: he was supposed to be at the Lounge to work, not doing whatever they were doing wherever they were - too far from the city for Oswald’s tastes, who squinted at the landscape out of the window in search of a familiar silhouette.

But everything was dark.

So dark that not even the city lights in the distance could warm the night up “Are we burying a body?” It was the only possible explanation, really “Because I should remind you, we have people to do that job for us and we pay them  _a lot_ ”

“What falls down but never goes up, it’s not of this earth and burns as bright as the sun?”

_A riddle._

Edward had been ignoring him for at least ten minutes and now he asked a riddle.

Oswald huffed and crossed his arms, pushing the safety belt behind his back so that it would be looped only across his hips as he subtly tried to stretch; being cramped up in a car for any considerable stretches of time was bad for his leg and back on a normal basis but after the last encounter with the Bat, his bones were trying to kill him.

And, much to his chagrin, he wasn’t a young thing any longer: closer to his sixties than he liked to admit - and he didn’t have to, since only Edward, Martin and Gordon exactly knew his date of birth - Oswald hated moving around more than strictly necessary.

A hike in the countryside didn’t register as such, especially without any kind of explanation.

“That’s dangerous” Edward pointed out “If I have an accident, you’re going to fly right through the window”

“Then fucking focus instead of asking stupid riddles!” Oswald snapped, immediately regretting it when Edward’s features closed off, his jaw becoming a hard line that made his whole face seem sharper “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay”

God, he  _hated_  it when Edward got his passive-aggressive mood on: Oswald swore that Martin had learnt that from him, contrary to popular belief that ascribed all of their son’s most colourful attitudes to Oswald.

“If you could just tell me what we’re doing, you know I don’t really like surprises”

Edward shrugged “I told you”

“You told me a riddle”

“It’s the answer to your question”

Teaching Martin that answering to a question with another question was unpolite hadn’t gone down well, considering that one of his fathers had made his trademark out of that - and now he had a baby Riddler in the house: sometimes, Oswald wanted to strangle Edward and not in the erotic way.

Oswald tried to relax, he didn’t want to fight with Edward, and tugged his seatbelt back into an appropriate and safe position in a display of good behaviour.

Not that Edward seemed to appreciate it.

“You know what annoys me the most?”

“Several things could fall into that category, depending on the day and your mood” Oswald pointed out; they both were difficult people to live with and it wasn’t that rare that they found each other’s habits annoying, but they loved each other - they made it work, shouted at one another and then apologised, went back into one another’s arms to find comfort.

Edward tapped his fingers on the steering wheel “You don’t even try to solve them” Oswald was far from stupid - he never could have spent almost twenty years of his life with someone who was an idiot - but still, he couldn’t be bothered to use his brain to make an attempt at finding an answer “It’s frustrating”

“You know how I feel about riddles”

And yes, Edward knew - had known since day one.

_Do you like riddles?_

_No_

“Every time, it feels like you’re shutting down communication between us” Edward confessed.

“You’re stopping” Oswald observed, frowning as he felt the car slow down under his body.

“Obviously”

“We’re in the middle of nothing”

Oswald’s habit of pointing out the obvious was another thing Edward found quite annoying “Correct” he answered and turned the engine off “Come out” he ordered before he opened the door and went to the back of the car.

Had Edward really stashed a corpse in there? Oswald hopped out of the car, grimacing in pain when his knee viciously protested at the sudden movement and punished him with an enraged stab that ran up his spine - but no, Edward only seemed to have taken out an old blanket and a bottle of wine “No glasses?”

“Your Majesty will have to drink from the bottle, I’m afraid” Edward teased; it wasn’t as if Oswald didn’t do that, especially when he was particularly angry.

Oswald rolled his eyes and followed Edward in what seemed to be a field, frowning in concentration as he tried to feel the ground for any holes that might have tripped and killed him - or badly sprained his ankle, which he surely didn’t need.

He slumped on the blanket as soon as he could, picking up the bottle so that he could open it up “So?”

Edward sighed and took the bottle from his partner’s hands “Try. Pretty please, just once. For me”

“Alright. Alright” Oswald raised his hands in the air in a pacifying manner; he closed his eyes, to better recall the riddle - it had something to do with rain, he knew it: that was something that always fell down but never went back up.

But a rain that burned?

Oswald looked around them, trying to get a clue from the place they were in: it was dark, all grass and trees in the distance.

“A meteor shower?”

“Yes!” Edward grinned, immediately sliding closer to Oswald to cuddle up in his side, popping the champagne open and letting out a shriek when the foam rushed down the neck of the bottle to cover his hands.

“Let me help, you dork” Oswald chuckled, using the corner of the blanket to dry his lover’s skin “Well, it seemed that for once you’re the one who’ll reek of drunkard”

Edward rolled his eyes and took a swig from the bottle, wrinkling his nose when the bubbles rushed right into his nose “Ugh”

“Yes, glasses would have been nice” Oswald reiterated, taking a healthy sip of the fizzy wine “But I like this. Us. A date”

“Really?”

Oswald nodded, turning his head to kiss Edward’s temple “Really”

“But you were angry” Edward pointed out, nuzzling into his lover’s neck.

“Surprises..”

“You don’t like them, right”

“Let’s make a deal” Oswald proposed “Why don’t you give me a riddle when you want to do this - in the morning so that I have time to work it out. And if I can’t, at least I’ll know you’ll be whisking me away”

Edward mulled over the proposal for a second, eyes scanning the dark sky - not wanting to lose even a moment of the meteor shower that was supposed to happen that night; he’d been looking forward to it for the whole month, planning on making it a night of just the two of them. Now that Martin was older, they had more opportunities to go on dates but Oswald was a very busy man and Edward didn’t want to tire him out, take away from his lover precious hours of rest “Deal”

“Brilliant” Oswald squeezed Edward closer.

They drank in silence, passing the bottle back and forth, enjoying each other’s company as stars fell down from the sky.


End file.
